


I trust you with my life

by TargStan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Self-Discovery, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargStan/pseuds/TargStan
Summary: Some boys are disappearing in a village named Aki and Naruto is sent on a mission with Kakashi.Naruto has to act like a bait, working in a House of Pleasure, undressing himself in public.Kakashi has to train him to be more sensual, but sometimes it won't be easy for Naruto.Naruto is 17.Hurt/Comfort; additional tags to be added
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 87
Kudos: 344





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanguineSarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineSarcasm/gifts), [TotallyCaptivated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyCaptivated/gifts).



> Warning: Naruto is 17 even if many of Shippuden's events have not happened yet, this story is a free form
> 
> I'm not mother tongue but I hope you'll like it. I will ask for the help of a beta reader soon.

The sky continued to pour violently as Naruto increased his pace and started running to reach the Hokage Residence before ending up soaked with water. Tsunade said he had a new mission ready for him, or maybe he just wanted to distract him from Sasuke's desperate search.  
On his trajectory passed two persons what seemed to be Rock Lee and Tenten, but they didn't pay too much attention to him because they were running to take shelter under a canopy. At some point Naruto was also splashed by a group of kids who continued to play next to the puddles, he complained to them feeling a little old inside and finally resumed his hurried flee.  
He didn't want to be late; he had not been assigned a mission for a while and was eager to start. He needed to be distracted, to travel far, and possibly not in the company of too many people. He had to detach from the tedious monotony of every day and above all, he wanted to escape from the usual annoying thoughts about Sasuke.  
He climbed the steps with long strides and passed the last ones with a leap, risking to slip on the wet concrete and making a couple of chunin laugh. Naruto did not deign to look at them and rushed inside.

"I'm here," he shrieked, making his entrance and smiling, before realizing that there was a heavy air in Tsunade's office. The new Hokage was not alone in fact; Kakashi-sensei was also with her. He must have just returned from a mission.  
Naruto hadn't seen him in a couple of months and felt the desire to approach him to greet him warmly, but he restrained himself because he felt that something was wrong.  
Both the sensei and Tsunade slowly turned to him, stiff as two sheets of ice. An expression of intense seriousness hovered over the elderly woman's face, her eyes were thoughtful and concentrated.

"Welcome, Naruto. Take a seat."

The seventeen-year-old moved hesitantly and sat in front of the desk, while the other two stood stoically, exchanging eloquent looks between each other. There was a long moment of silence, a silence marked only by the raindrops that beat on the surfaces of the office, echoing where everything else was silent.

"Then? Do you speak or should I interpret your body language?"

Tsunade sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the edge of the table. "Naruto, I would have a mission to entrust to you, it's something big. Furthermore, you should leave tomorrow with Kakashi. The problem is that it is also a mission ... unpleasant, so I want to give you the opportunity to choose."

"There is nothing that frightens me,» Naruto said promptly, "so let's pretend I have already accepted."

"I am happy to find you ready as always, however, this time you cannot accept until I have explained to you exactly what it is. It's very important."

Naruto took the same position as old Hokage with folded arms and waited patiently for an explanation. Tic tic, tic tic. The rain outside was slowly ceasing.  
The young blond took a moment to inspect Kakashi; his sensei looked out the nearest window, his dark eye matching the color of the leaden sky. Even he appeared to be in difficulty, indeed it even seemed that he had decided to let only Tsunade speak, which meant that ... Possible that the mission was really so complex?

"I'll start by explaining what's going on in the town of Aki. We are not sure of the identity of the criminal, but we can say with certainty that someone is experimenting with boys of your age." Tsunade took a deep breath as Naruto began to reflect on those words. "The detail is most of these guys have been kidnapped by a House of Pleasure that hosts male customers."

The boy almost risked falling off the chair. House of Pleasure? He had heard a couple of chunin discuss it once. These were cramped places where good-looking girls or boys - depending on the tastes of the visitors - performed a sensual striptease and when the customers of the premises agreed to pay a fair amount, they could win one of the boys in addition to a private room. Naruto hadn't listened to the rest of the speech, but he can very well imagine what was happening behind the doors of those rooms.  
The thought almost made him blush like a timid girl, almost. He had never kissed anyone - nobody except Sasuke, let alone if he tried something more. He knew what adults did, though he didn't understand what was so special about it, so special it made certain men obsessed with sex.  
Among his peers, the most experienced seemed Shikamaru, and the boy had only made out with Temari. Once Naruto had tried to start a more in-depth speech to know the details, but his friend had started to convulsively deny without even giving him time to conclude a sensible question. Since then Naruto had given up and let the problem flow, the time passed and they all grew up; he thought he would understand when his moment would come. After all, not even a story by Shikamaru could perfectly illustrate what it felt like, nor could it satisfy Naruto's doubts.

"The mission is to capture the person responsible for these kidnappings, right?" the blond asked cautiously.

Tsunade sighed and looked him in the eyes again, tense again as when Naruto had entered the room. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her gaze expressed urgency. "We need a boy to bait by pretending to be a stripper in the House of Pleasure, Naruto. And I immediately thought of you."

"M-me? Me? Why me?" Naruto's throat had suddenly become dry.

"Because you are one of the few free and among the few free, let's face it, you are the cutest. You turned into a handsome boy, you have a fairly slender body and many men like to dominate young boys and ... "

Naruto risked choking with his saliva and began to cough hard, which prompted Shizune - who had been silent in a corner all the time - to run to him with a glass of water in her hand. Naruto grabbed the glass and tried to recover himself between one sip and another, shocked by the clarity - er, cheekiness - of the fifth Hokage. How could she say such shocking things without problems? _Or am I too embarrassed about this?_ he thought.

"If you accept this mission," Tsunade continued, regardless of Naruto's discomfort, "you will be hired in that House of pleasure, you will have to be seductive and remain almost naked in front of many adult men, you will have to be the best and approach the possible kidnapper. Perhaps you will have to do even worse things, although it would be better to avoid it. As I said, it's unpleasant."

 _Worse_ , she said. _Will I have to have sex with some of them?_ Naruto blushed visibly and shivered, horrified by that possibility. He with a stranger.

"Are there alternatives?"

"The alternative are ... Kiba, Choji, Shino, or Rock Lee. You boys are the only ones free in this rage of the age."

Naruto felt a strong squeeze inside his chest. He struggled to imagine himself in that situation, but it was even more horrible to have to force one of his friends to do it because he was afraid. He did not imagine them in a House of Pleasure. Kiba and his inseparable Akamaru? It wouldn't work. Choji and Shino? Impossible. Rock Lee? On which planet? Yet even he himself ...

"I'm not sensual," he admitted, blushing to the root of his hair. How ashamed to say it aloud, even if it was real and clear to everyone. "I don't know how to seduce a single soul, let alone all those men."

"There is Kakashi for this. If you agree to lend us a hand, he will teach you tricks, watch over your progress and obviously follow you on the mission."

Naruto's head snapped mechanically in the direction of his sensei, his mouth wide open, while the man looked at his pupil with an indecipherable look. Always calm, never untidy.

"I thought it would be easier to be trained by someone you trust, not Jiraya because he's far too old, nor Iruka who is like a father to you," reasoned Tsunade, fingers crossed to support her chin, "but if you prefer, I'll give you a jounin you know less. It's your choice." There was a long moment of silence, with her waiting for a reaction from Naruto and the young boy who didn't know what to say, after which Tsunade resumed the speech. "Obviously I don't deny that Kakashi is the best chance. Not only because you have been a team for a long time so you are more close-knit, but the fact is also that yours is a psychologically demanding task and you may need a trusted person to vent along the way. Finally, I would be more relieved because, even if he is such a stubborn who does not admit his feelings, I know that Kakashi cares about you and that therefore he will take care of your well-being. However, I repeat that it is your choice, Naruto."

The blonde glanced quickly at his ex sensei, after which he resumed staring at his feet which at that moment seemed like a rescue anchor for not having to face the rest of the world.  
The mission could have been very long, in fact, it could have taken months. What would all those months have been like in the company of a semi unknown who tried to teach them how to seduce adult men while Naruto had to face new and frightening experiences?  
Instead with Kakashi ... it would have been different. _He was my sensei, he knows me and would never let anything bad happen to me_ , he reasoned calmly. _It's not like with friends my age, but I could talk about a problem with him, which would not be possible with an unknown jounin._  
Eventually, he realized that he was foolishly reflecting on the details of a mission he had not accepted, or at least not yet. He had to understand if he could face it, if he was able to do what he had to do, even in a House of Pleasure, even if he had never had serious experiences with men or women.

"How many boys disappeared?"

"Five in the past six months, four of them worked in the House of Pleasure. Their families are desperate."

 _Five_ , Naruto repeated internally, with a heavyweight over his heart. _Who knows what those five boys are going through, while I'm here dreading what? To take off my shirt and trousers in front of a group of stupid voyeurs?_  
In reality, what he had to do was much more complex than that, and he was aware of it, even if he didn't feel brave enough to think seriously about it. By now his thoughts were on those five boys, he wanted to help out and he wouldn't back down on anything. Then he pulled out one of his brightest smiles and showed his thumb up.

"I have decided, I accept." The smile died on his lips when these words dangerously took shape, reminding him of what he should prepare for. "But on one condition, huh! I want Kakashi-sensei with me."

After remaining silent all the time, Kakashi approached Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy's blue eyes met the deep ones of his sensei and the youngest was breathless; the man had unexpectedly removed the headband cover leaving the Sharingan exposed. "We will make it all together, step by step, and I swear to you that I will always be present and understanding."

Naruto smiled with his eyes closed and tilted his head, resting his cheek on the sensei's hand. They stayed like that for a minute, before taking leave of Tsunade and going each to their home to prepare for the departure the following day. The rain had stopped beating.  
Shortly thereafter, the fifth Hokage looked out the window and watched the two as they took different paths. Naruto's shoulders were strained, even though the boy pretended to walk with ease as if to conceal his real feelings of fear and worry.  
_Oh Naruto, you are so innocent and want your ex sensei next to you, which is understandable, but you don't realize how hard it will be, do you?_ she thought.

Shizune approaches the older woman cautiously. "What do you think, Lady Tsunade? Let's speak about it."

The blonde sat back with a sigh and leaned on the desk, tired. "Naruto is still too innocent, he doesn't understand what he's going to encounter, but it's not about the House of Pleasure alone, it's about him and Kakashi too," she said darkening her face, while Shizune listened in silence. "There will be situations that will make both of them uncomfortable, it will be a challenge with themselves. Maybe their relationship will change forever."

"But you're happy that Kakashi went with Naruto, right?"

The sky behind them cleared thanks to the long sun rays that penetrated the texture of the clouds, thus revealing a translucent rainbow that ran through the village from the top of the Hokage Rock to its conclusion. Tsunade hoped that it indicated a good omen, even if right now he did not understand how that mission could go well.

"I would have been even happier not to have to send them on this mission at all, but other jounins have already tried to find this pervert and, without bait, it seems literally impossible."

"Then it's clear you had no choice," Shizune simply concluded.

So the fifth Hokage went back to browsing the mission records, thinking about Kakashi and Naruto, aware that when she would see them again they would be two very different people.


	2. Experience

Naruto had to thank his neighbor who knocked loudly because without him he would never have woken up. The previous evening he had struggled to find sleep so he had stayed up late at night, motionless staring at the ceiling. After a few hours, he had started to turn and turn in his bed while reflecting on the House of Pleasure and the mission. Indeed, rather than reflecting it was a succession of images, frightening possibilities and all of them ended with a disaster.

 _How am I going to be sensual and undress in front of all those people staring at me?_ The thought managed to torment him and even to embarrass him, so much so that he got up to drink a glass of water and then return to the bed to continue with the sleepless night. _The Fifth Hokage said Kakashi will train me and help me become more seductive, but what did that mean?_

Suddenly Naruto was overwhelmed by a new wave of worries. Should he have… undressed privately in front of Kakashi-sensei?

He went up in flames and was forced to discover himself, and even without looking in a mirror, he knew he had become red like a tomato. Now he finally understood why he had not been entrusted to the masters Jiraiya and Iruka, he also understood why Kakashi had remained on the sidelines and silent all the time while they were in Tsunade's office.

So now he knew that sensuality training - as Naruto had decided to call it - was a real practical workout.

 _Naruto Uzumaki you are a fool_ , he snapped to himself, sitting up and finally turning over on his back. _I was all there smiling, leaning on Kakashi-sensei's hand, without knowing what those reassuring words really mean_ , he reasoned as something stirred in his belly. Kakashi tried to console him because he knew what needed to be done together.

 _I don't have to think about it, if I keep thinking about it I won't sleep tonight and I have to sleep, I promised that I would take care of this mission_ , he continued mumbling, addressing anyone in the dark of the room. _I must sleep, I must sleep, I must sleep ..._

And in fact, he fell asleep. After about an hour of torment, when he had by now lost count of the times he was turned and turned over. From then on he slept constantly until he was awakened by his neighbor knocking on the door.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, disturbed by the sunlight that penetrated the nearest window. He felt like a zombie and had slept only a few hours, not enough to be decently rested. A bluebird passed in front of the skyspace facing his window, and Naruto didn't even notice it. He got up and had breakfast but, halfway through the meal, he stopped and realized that he was no longer hungry.

Kakashi Hatake's night had not been better than that of his former pupil. He had slept ... badly, between the various awakening, he had got up three times to go to drink and to the bathroom (or were five?) It had been a confusing rest, so much so that Kakashi remembered having dreamed of something or someone but he could not define forms and people.

After getting up, he did everything calmly and left the house, even if he was earlier for the appointment he had made with Naruto. On the way he met some Chunin friends who gave him encouraging pats on the shoulders and strange variations of the typical good luck phrases, indeed Kakashi was convinced that he had even seen an amused smile on Asuma's face. _Such an ugly bastard_ , he thought amicably.

Nobody knew anything when it came to common missions, but on this one, in particular, it seemed that they were all informed about his affairs and even much. By now Kakashi was beginning to wonder if they knew even more than him.

He continued to walk, ever closer to the gates of the Village of the Leaf and he noticed that it was a beautiful day, the high sun, no clouds, a blessed silence. But above all something was missing; he had left all the books in his house, he hadn't even put one in his backpack. He had done it voluntarily and how much it had cost him since it was difficult to imagine such a long journey without reading one of his favorite stories. In fact, distractions had been forbidden in that mission, he had to stay focused and think about what to do. He wanted to do it for Naruto.

The thought of his pupil had a strange effect on him in a way that had never happened before. He had seen him grow up, become almost a man, but in reality, Naruto was still the boy of the past, the one who messes everything, ate until bursting, and above all ... he was innocent. Kakashi wasn't ready to see it in a new light, although he knew it would happen soon, it had to happen if they were going to complete that mission successfully.

However Naruto was a great person and he had already suffered in the past, so Kakashi was absolutely willing to respect his times, but he knew that it would not be completely possible. Tsunade had been clear; his job was to prepare him for what would happen in the House of Pleasure, as well as to make him credible in the eyes of the customers. Right now it was clear that they would not give him a penny, needless to deny that there was a lot of work to do and therefore little time to waste. Basically Kakashi had to transform him.

In reality, Kakashi had not thought well about the various stages of Naruto's preparation, he had not succeeded. _I have to test it first, see how it responds to my requests, and only then will I decide what to do,_ he repeated to himself.

When the ninja learned about the mission, Shizune had asked the fifth Hokage if it had not been better to enlist another boy from the available, or waiting for the busy ones to return.

"No" was Kakashi's thought as he leaned on the gates that marked the border of the Village with the rest of the world. _None of his peers would have been better than Naruto because although Naruto is very far from the necessary sensuality, he is still very attractive._

Kakashi metabolized his own thought like a bolt of lightning and returned immediately alert. Hell, since when did he start noticing such things?

"Kakashi, we need to talk, now," someone said behind him. _Iruka_. The silvery-haired ninja sighed at the confirmation of the awareness that that moment would come and turned to the second ninja with extreme nonchalance. "If you do something wrong to Naruto, I swear to you-"

"Shall we move on to threats so?" asked the taller with his usual relaxed ways, which on this occasion managed to irritate Iruka more than the other times.

"If you touch Naruto without his permission-"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating, Yruka?" Jiraiya asked joining them. He came out of nowhere as always. "I mean, it's Kakashi we're talking about, not a maniac."

"Yes, the one who reads your perverse books."

"The one who trained and protected Naruto so far, you mean. Or have you already forgotten it?"

"In my defense, I announce that I have no perverse books with me because I am taking this mission very seriously," said Kakashi, and at the sound of his voice, the other two turned to him. "I also assure you that it will be embarrassing for me too, but I understand you're being suspicious of me," he concluded simply.

Jiraiya approached him and put a hand on his shoulder as a flock of bluebirds passed over their heads. "I want to clarify that I am not suspicious, indeed I am very happy that you are with Naruto," exclaimed the older man with such glaring sincerity and a tone so confident that it lightened Kakashi's heart. "Of course this mission is a bad headache, but I'm sure you will be strong enough to handle everything in the simplest way for both of you. In the misfortune of being assigned to this mission, Naruto is lucky to have you."

Kakashi felt more relieved and imprinted those words in his memory, knowing that he had to hold them tight, because he would hardly have found other such encouraging points.

"Yruka! Pervy Sage! Have you come to say goodbye to me?"

The heads of the three adults turned in the direction of the voice, where Naruto walked flanked by two other companions, Sakura and Shikamaru.

Kakashi felt a strange sensation and for a few seconds, he felt as if disconnected from reality as if he saw Naruto for the first time. He had grown up, he was taller - not tall enough to surpass the shoulders of his ex sensei of course - and he had also become undeniably beautiful. His figure was long and slender, in body size he was still much slimmer than Kakashi. _I'm analyzing him for mission purposes, just for that,_ he reiterated to himself.

Naruto came much closer, but never looked Kakashi in the eyes and the ninja could sense how uncomfortable he was. Besides, his eyes were slightly red, tired. He hadn't slept well evidently.

"Shikamaru, weren't you on a mission?" Jiraiya asked with his hands resting on his hips, an eyebrow raised.

"The departure was delayed," the boy lazily explained, "Genma and I are leaving the village tonight. Don't ask me the reason, I don't understand that woman."

He clearly referred to the fifth Hokage, and Kakashi felt sympathy for that statement; he did not understand what was going on in Tsunade's head too. A strange and mysterious woman, perhaps mad. The previous day she had summoned him at the first light of dawn to discuss the new mission, only to become irritated with him because she was tired and had not slept, as if Kakashi had gone there of his own will.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he asked his pink-haired pupil.

The girl blushed, glanced quickly at Naruto, and finally turned back to Kakashi. "Nothing, I met the boys and I wanted to greet you before you left."

"Thanks, Sakura," said the silver-haired ninja gently. "Naruto, are you ready?"

The blond finally managed to look him in the face, stammered something, and, after stumbling in his own words, tried to rephrase the sentence in an understandable way.

"I'll take it as a yes," Kakashi concluded quickly. 

Naruto and his ex sensei moved away from the rest of the group after several greetings and best wishes for good luck before Yruka began to mutter again, while Jiraiya greeted them waving a hand.

They entered the forest and passed several streams at a moderate but not too phlegmatic pace. Their mission did not have an expiration time, obviously, it was necessary that they arrived as soon as possible, but Kakashi knew that they would have to stop often and that he had to take care of the preparation of Naruto.

In fact, there was a strange silence between them when usually Naruto was unable to keep quiet for so long. This was a novelty that the ninja would have welcomed with open arms years ago, while now the silence of his former pupil was deafening and in a sense, he hoped that it would end soon. At the same time, however, he dared not interrupt him in person, he waited for the younger boy to have something to say. It would have given him time. Of course, he didn't have one of his books, but he knew how to appreciate silence, he had been used to it at certain stages of his life.

The two ninjas passed a deserted clearing and then reunited on a carved path where the trees grew thicker. The forest was silent and the trees were tall enough to keep them in the shade, but in the clearing Kakashi and Naruto, they had found that the sky was truly a sight. There was a bright sun, not too dazzling, he had just stroked them. A little later, even a light wind began to blow which rustled the leaves of the trees and helped them to feel more refreshing.

Kakashi stopped for a moment to look at the sky above them and took the opportunity to stretch himself, without realizing that Naruto had stopped with him and continued to stare at him. He had walked all the time beside Kakashi, at a palm's distance, an action that had surprised the oldest since he thought Naruto will walk ahead or behind him, due to the same tension that prevented him from saying a word.

When he finished stretching, he returned to an upright position and met a pair of curious blue eyes. "Are you tired, Kakashi-sensei?"

The adult ninja almost breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, Naruto returned to showing signs of stability.

"I didn't sleep very well tonight," he admitted, walking again with his travel companion. "Have you rested? Did you have a good breakfast? "

The younger denied twice shaking his head. "I only got to sleep late at night, and I wasn't very hungry this morning."

As if his stomach were claiming the food he had not received, a loud gurgling emerged from Naruto's belly and Kakashi smiled back. Yes, his ex-pupil was fine.

"Let's stop at the next clearing to lunch, there must be one somewhere."

And in fact, after a few minutes, they arrived in a new grassy space, this time small and flowery. They approached a small stream and sat down on a broken trunk.

Kakashi recovered food from his backpack, lit the fire, and put some meat to cook. While this reached the correct temperature, he also offered a part of his tempura to Naruto, knowing that he was fond of it. The blond tried to refuse, but in the end, he was too tempted and ate what was kindly offered to him without batting an eyelid, finishing everything in a few mouthfuls.

Kakashi watched him with amusement mixed with tenderness, only to remember why they were there. They had a mission waiting for them and he needed to understand how Naruto was or was not ready to enter that House of Pleasure. The time had come to gain strength and deal with that situation, he who was the adult of the couple and had the difficult task of extricating himself in a potentially embarrassing situation.

"I'll take care of the meat," the blonde suggested, leaning towards the fire cautiously, careful not to burn himself.

"Naruto, I think it's time to talk about our mission," said the sensei, sitting comfortably, legs and arms crossed. He could not restrain an amused and compassionate smile when the boy bent over in front of him began to blush, but at the same time, he did not stop because his shyness, he had waited too long. He was not happy to investigate Naruto's private life, especially if the boy didn't want to talk about himself, but it was necessary. "First of all, I need to know if you've ever had ... er ... experiences with sex."

 _Good heaven, this is so embarrassing_ , he reasoned as he said those words with only apparent ease.

Suddenly a scream of pain seemed to pierce the blue sky above them, while Kakashi's right eardrum was actually pierced by the power of the high sound. Then he got up to look better and realized that Naruto had grabbed the handle of the saucepan without precautions and that he had therefore burned.

"Damn it" mumbled Kakashi with growing apprehension, then he threw himself at his former pupil and grabbed the wrist of his offended hand. He wanted to take a look and make sure it wasn't too badly damaged. Naruto, however, did not seem comfortable with the touch of the older one and jumped back awkwardly until he stumbled and banged his head against the trunk they had been sitting on until just before. 

Another acute scream. 

Kakashi sighed patiently and helped his pupil to return to his seat. First, he checked the bump on his head, then he pulled Naruto over to the water source. Only a small part of his hand showed a burn mark and the ninja immediately took care of it, rinsing it with freshwater and blindfolded it.   
The boy remained silent for a long time, his eyes fixed on Kakashi-sensei's hands as if enchanted by the delicate and attentive movements with which Kakashi took care of him. Later he began to feel more and more mortified and humiliated, as he thought back to the clumsiness he had shown and watched with dissent his own reflection in the pool of water.

 _I'm a lost cause_ , he thought, pitying himself severely. _Why did they choose me? Rock Lee could have done much better, I couldn't seduce a desperate man who hasn't seen a human being in years._

"A fish would be more sensual than me," he noted aloud.

Kakashi would have laughed... if his former student hadn't sounded so depressed and depressing. "Oh, Naruto." 

"Why didn't you assign the task to a fish?" blurted the blonde, his tone hysterically hysterical.

"Well actually we tried to ask him if he wanted to take part, but we couldn't understand if it was a yes or if he was just asking us to put him back in the water," Kakashi joked, trying to cheer Naruto up.

At first, the boy remained sad with the corners of his mouth bent down, but after a while he got caught up in the joke and let a languid smile slip out of his mouth, followed by a giggle as he stared at the adult ninja with two eyes that Kakashi found really expressive. They stayed like that for a few moments and Kakashi remembered how young Naruto was. It wasn't right that that mission was assigned to him, still innocent, nothing to do with all the disgusting beings he would meet in the House of Pleasure.

 _Oh, Naruto. If only I could protect you from this-_ he thought.

Kakashi clarified his voice. "I know this is all very embarrassing, but I am not your enemy, I am your ally, and you are free to confide in me," he said, without waiting for an answer from the other. "Sometimes I will ask you questions or ask you things you don't like, it will be hard for you and for me too. I have to realize how uninhibited or uninhibited you are, only then will I know how to help you."

"I-"

"In that House you won't find pretty people, but hungry wolves. If you act like a lamb, you'll only end up as prey and we can't let you be a sacrificial victim." Kakashi's tone was grave, severe as if he was trying to convey the full weight of the situation at once. "I'm telling you this because I want you to be aware of what awaits you," he concluded with a sigh.

"I know" mumbled Naruto with his eyes down, like a child who has just been scolded by his mother.

"Then try to answer my questions and take my advice, okay?"

"I'll try."

Kakashi waited a moment before resuming his speech, the tone lighter than the one he had used just before. He hoped his former student would sense that he was trying to make it work, that he was there for him.

"There is also the problem of credibility," he cautiously added, observing Naruto and every reaction of his body, while the younger one bit his lip and closed his eyes with a guilty look. "Don't be sad, you just need to become more confident. You're not as unattractive as you think you are, you're a good-looking guy, you have a good body and-"

"Kakashi-sensei, you're a pervert," Naruto exclaimed as he stood, all red in the face. Kakashi was convinced that that morning Naruto had blushed more often than all the previous years combined. His cheeks were colored a tender pink, which became a little more vivid until it was almost crimson red, so much so that he often colored his neck as well. "Are you going through withdrawal from Jiraiya's books?"

But the eldest didn't let this counterattack stop him either, which Naruto tried to hide behind. "I'm just observing the obvious," he said calmly, still sitting cross-legged. "And now sit back down on the log."

Naruto obeyed, but that didn't stop him from responding impertinently. "The obvious', you say? I think you're getting old and blind as a mole, you need to look closer."

A flash of amusement crossed Kakashi's eyes, who never backed down when faced with challenges, especially unconsciously thrown ones. 

"Whatever you say, I'll look closer," he cut short in a feeble voice, before dangerously approaching Naruto's face, positioning himself between his thighs. The boy turned even redder and he looked like he was about to scream and run away, but Kakashi tightened his hips and made sure to hold him firmly where he was sitting. "Relax, look at me," he calmly ordered.

Naruto had to make a big effort, but in the end, he pointed his eyes at the ninja's face and felt like a somersault in his stomach. They were so close, their noses were touching each other, so close that he could feel Kakashi's warm breath penetrating through the thin layer of the mask until it slipped on his lips. He breathed in his smell, a strong and spicy scent, like a mixture of musk and bergamot, realizing that he had never really memorized it until then. The gray eye for a few seconds had become his fixed point, the center of the world, which he had never stopped staring at. He had never been so close to someone and especially not for so long, not with the strange tension that was now with Kakashi. Naruto could feel the fingertips of his fingertips firmly embedded in the flesh of his hips, and when he realized the detail, he felt a new somersault flickering in his stomach.

"You're too stiff, you should be more confident or those people will realize that you've never been this close to a man before," and saying these words his sensei walked away and, as if nothing had happened, began to put the leftovers in his backpack.

When Naruto also got back on his feet, he realized that his legs and knees were soft, so he waited a moment while he tried to get back to normal and restore regular breathing. Nothing had happened, he tried to convince himself.

Then the two ninjas went on their way back to a path in the thick forest that would lead them to their mission in the town of Aki. They crossed a wide river jumping on some pebbles that dotted a safe path in the ford and finally came out of the forest, before entering the boundless plain.

"Kakashi-sensei" suddenly called Naruto. The adult did not turn towards him, but listened, waiting to hear what he had to say this time. "I've never had any experience with... sex."

Kakashi almost choked on the surprise; he planned to ask that question again later, but he certainly didn't expect Naruto to do it all by himself.

"Haven't you ever... touched, or-"

"No" Naruto shocked outraged.

"Have you ever kissed anyone? With... the tongue?"

"No, nothing at all" and this time Naruto had really screamed. "I kissed Sasuke and not only that, but it was either an accident or I didn't know what I was doing, I never used... tongue."

Kakashi could sense how ashamed Naruto was of his inexperience and he himself didn't know how to take it. Not that he ever thought about the sex and private lives of his students, but he didn't expect that either. The little blond ninja was a handsome guy, no doubt he had had a few girlfriends and maybe even a couple of guys hitting on him, but clearly he wasn't ready to go any further.

 _Ready or interested_ , suggested a little voice in his head. Because that might have been it too, that he hadn't yet found the right person, stimulating enough to push him to explore his sexuality. So, apparently, Naruto was supposed to discover sex with strangers. The thought annoyed Kakashi more than he could admit, and more than he expected.

"Am I that bad?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto, discovering that he was sad and couldn't stop looking at his feet. Evidently, the boy had noticed Kakashi's nervous frown and perhaps he misunderstood the meaning, perhaps he believed that his former sensei was disappointed in him.

"Nothing you can't learn, trust me," he said with a seemingly carefree smile, hoping to sound calm enough to hearten Naruto. In fact, the boy consoled himself a little and walked at a normal pace, always a palm away from Kakashi's side.

 _How can I turn him into a credible seducer if he has never had half an experience?_ Kakashi questioned himself.

And while he began to think about the moves to make, Naruto took a few seconds to study the older man.   
He never thought about it... even though, in fact, Kakashi was a man. Well, of course, he couldn't be a woman, but Naruto had always considered Kakashi as his sensei and nothing more.  
Instead, the one who walked with him, the strong smell of moss and big hands that had managed to hold him still, was a man ... who must have some experience in sex?   
Naruto felt a strange warmth in his belly and blushed, wondering how much experience Kakashi must-have for teaching him about it. The thought that Kakashi could be good at that sent an inexplicable adrenaline rush down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Naruto, Kakashi is a man. Good morning, we're glad you woke up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want to give me some advice do it, I'm here.


	3. About dreams and fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! And I've found a beta reader that I've currently given the story to, and who will be my editor from now, and I thank him for it.  
> In this chapter begins a bit of smut, in preparation for the next one when Naruto and Kakashi have to get real here.

Kakashi and Naruto continued on their journey, walking uninterruptedly and stopping only to collect more water in their water bottles. Their conversations were filled with peaceful silence and they never resumed talking about their mission until that evening.

During the afternoon they had crossed the rest of the plain that stretches through the Land of Fire at the east of Konoha and when it was dinnertime, Kakashi had found refuge between a group of rocks, a nice, sheltered place where they could eat and rest hidden from view. 

This time it was Naruto who offered up his supplies, and Kakashi accepted willingly, thanking his former pupil with a gentle smile. They lit a fire, not in fear of the cold (as it was a pleasantly warm evening), but to see each other better as they talked over their meal.

Always careful to not show his face, Kakashi ate. As he finished off his last bite, Naruto had already finished eating. After a few moments of deep silence, Naruto finally broke the silence and blurted out his question. 

"What exactly do we know about this possible kidnapper?"

Kakashi stopped abruptly. He set his plate down, and after settling into a comfortable position, began to explain. "We don't know much. Whoever it is must be a regular customer at Aki's House of Pleasure, but there are many customers there, and none of them are required to give their real name. There are men who are married or who care about their privacy, and the House of Pleasure's managers must ensure the utmost confidentiality."

"Why would a man marry a woman if they wanted something else?" Naruto asked indignantly, disgusted by the unfaithful behavior his sensei described.

Kakashi lowered his face slightly, trying to hide an amused smile. _Sweet, innocent Naruto._ "It's complicated to explain, but what you say hides a truth… hmm, that doesn't matter right now. Let's get back to the main question, which is how to figure out who's guilty? So far, my plan is that I'll enter and observe the men who frequent the place, reflect and point you to a suspect. You're gonna approach him, seduce him and get him to confess."

"And he'll tell me everything so easily?" Naruto's voice was filled with surprise.

"You'd be amazed to discover the power sex has over men.", he says, as his eyes stare down into the fire as if he was reliving memories of his own. 

Naruto's thoughts immediately turned to Kakashi, an enigma that had kept his thoughts busy during their hot afternoon of travel. Part of him was becoming more and more curious, asking himself questions and becoming frustrated because of the lack of answers in Kakashi’s singular grey eye.

Kakashi had said that he was his ally, that he could talk to him about everything, so there was no harm in asking, right? 

_He pokes his nose into my private life, so now it's my turn_ , Naruto thought, trying to justify his upcoming actions.

"Does sex have power over you too, Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin tried to not show his surprise, and after fighting down his emotions, turned to look at his student in amazement. 

‘Cheeky’ he thought, ‘Every day he is less and less the sweet and innocent boy I knew…’ Kakashi felt something warm that made its way into his belly, while Naruto innocently bit his lower lip. Those lips... seemed tempting. Kakashi wondered why he never noticed them before this mission.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," he said curtly, and started putting up his supplies as an excuse to turn away from his remarkably infuriating (attractive) student.

Naruto's shoulders, once broad with confidence, collapsed inward as the boy was disheartened with the lack of answers. However, he looked on as Kakashi started rummaging in his backpack. 

The silver-haired ninja pulled his sleeping bag out, and the boy watched, entranced, as his biceps coiled up. As his sensei reached over and lightly dropped the item behind him, his back muscles rippled, drawing Naruto’s eyes down. Kakashi’s pants had tightened around his thighs and stretched across his ass, leaving little for the imagination. Naruto swallowed heavily, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat and he suddenly felt hot, as if he were feverish. He was startled out of his reverie as Kakashi straightened and stretched his arms up over his head, arms faintly shaking from the tension. The body of his former sensei seemed strong and… warm, even. 

Done with his task, Kakashi turned back around to face the boy. Naruto froze and then blushed, deeply ashamed to have been caught off guard as he had been ogling his sensei from head to toe. Kakashi was thankful for his ever-present mask as it hid his smug grin. Desperate, Naruto searched for something to say, anything that would engage them to talk about the mission and not him.

"Will I have to sleep with all the men who will pay?" his voice trembled, betraying his fears.

"Few of them will be able to afford it," Kakashi said quickly, his tone of voice a few notes higher, as if he was annoyed by something Naruto had said.

"What does that mean?"

"Our kidnapper is most likely wealthy, otherwise, he wouldn't have kidnapped boys from a renown brothel like Aki’s House of Pleasure. Besides, if it's someone who is actually experimenting on his captives, he must have good finances." Kakashi's observations impressed Naruto, like always. Naruto was fascinated by the intuitive mind and strategic skills of his sensei. "That means your price will be high," continued Kakashi, "so that only someone as rich as he can afford it. However, you're gonna have to be worth that price."

 _Right now, they would not pay for me_ , Naruto thought uncomfortably, but he was also determined to change that situation. He had made a commitment and if he wanted to become Hokage he couldn't fail in any mission, not even one as sordid as this one.

"When do we start practical training?" 

The singular eye of Kakashi, illuminated by the flames that were interposed between them, lingered on Naruto, as if he were analyzing his behavior. "Tomorrow we'll stop in a nearby town," he finally announced. "I've decided to take you to another House of Pleasure, so you can study the movements of people who work there and copy their style."

The two took a quiet break, after which they began to prepare the place to sleep and settled underneath their blankets. Kakashi turned sideways, his back to Naruto, while the boy laid on his back, looking up at the starry sky. He was really tired after the day's travel, and he finally realized it. He yawned and slipped even further under his covers, snuggling up and making himself comfortable, when he suddenly remembered something.

"Sakura said something to me before we left." he blurted out to the empty night air.

"What?" Kakashi yawned.

"That you can't be sensual without at least a little experience, and I know that I can’t be that." 

Kakashi remained silent for a moment, wondering how and if he needed to ask a certain question to his former pupil. Alas, it was a question that needed to be answered. "Naruto... have you ever touched yourself?"

Naruto thought he was dying because, for a second, his heart must have stopped. But what- He sat up and looked at his sensei with an air of suspicion, even though the older one had turned his back and could not see Naruto's incinerating eyes. But he imagined them, those big blue eyes, expressive and full of emotion. 

"What kind of question is that?" 

"Autoeroticism is a natural thing, it's a fundamental step in the knowledge of your body, it helps you understand what you like and what you don't like," explained the elder with his usual calm tone of voice, as if he was giving a normal lesson, an everyday thing. "If you'd like to try it now, I can leave," he offered with equal nonchalance even as he was cringing on the inside.

The indignant scream that followed threatened to pierce Kakashi's eardrum.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're such a pervert!"

Of course he masturbated, like everyone else, it had happened to him a few times in the past. Why was it so embarrassing to talk about it with another man then? Or maybe the problem was that man?

"If I was a pervert, I'd have offered to help you out," the silver-haired ninja ironically said before he realized what he had just said. ‘What a fool I am…’ Okay, maybe he would have helped Naruto if he had desperately needed it, but that crossed too many lines as sensei and student. Kakashi tried to interrupt the thoughts that ran overbearingly in that direction, and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. 

"I'd say it's getting late, GOODNIGHT," Kakashi exclaimed, trying to go to sleep immediately, absolutely determined to put an end to that conversation and stop any possibility of a reply from Naruto.

_I would have offered to give you a hand,_ that phrase echoed in Naruto's mind until the young ninja finally closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

What he did not expect, however, was to see what he had fantasized before he fell asleep.

Naruto was sliding a hand along his own length, sliding up and down at a constant rhythm. That was perfectly normal. The problem was that a second, larger hand squeezed around his and guided Naruto’s every movement.

Naruto was hypnotized as those two intertwined hands moved in sync, bringing more and more pleasure. As he felt his climax grow closer and closer, that hand gripped him tighter, urgency making the movements faster.

The person who was guiding him was behind him, and he could feel their breath fan across his neck and shoulder, hear the light panting, and smell ... moss. 

"Very good, my little fox" whispered Kakashi, his lips nudging up against the shell of his ear.

Naruto woke up with his heart pounding so loud it felt like it was going to explode. He remained motionless for a few minutes as he willed himself into normal breathing. His eyes were fixed on the darkness around him. The fire had gone out and the only light was from the moon, too dim to see well.

What had he just dreamt? It was him and Kakashi-sensei who...

One part of him felt embarrassed, but another, more primal, was agitated and trying to fight to the surface. Now that his heart wasn’t racing, he realized he was hard, so hard that just brushing against his boxers hurt. 

He wanted to go back to sleep and pretend nothing happened, but he couldn't, he needed to touch himself and only then he might sleep.

However, he remembered who was sleeping next to him. He briefly held his breath, before daring to look at his back. He was looking for clear and regular breathing to testify that Kakashi, the surprise protagonist of his dreams, was sleeping. It's best not to risk it.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you awake?" Naruto asked quietly. He tried again, this time out loud, but the sleeping ninja didn't answer. 

That's good. With one impatient hand, Naruto reached beneath the edge of his pants and grabbed his hard cock, breathing a sigh of relief as he began to move his hand up and down, just like his dream. Only in reality, there was no other hand, no breathing against his neck, and above all, no hoarse voice. That voice... It had been such a realistic dream, he thought. Naruto started to replay it in his mind and his body reacted to his dream. His eyes, meanwhile, remained focused on Kakashi's shoulders. He could wake up any second, turn around and see what he was doing. Everything felt so dangerous and sinful, and it caused an adrenaline rush in Naruto's spine instead of worrying him.

He had touched himself previously, but he had never thought of a specific person. Now that he was thinking of someone, he began to realize what Kakashi-sensei meant when he talked about exploring his body and finding out what he liked. Naruto, for example, liked girls like Sakura, he was certain of it. 

He also likes men, he added, thinking of sweaty silver hair plastered against alabaster skin. He fantasized until he could no longer think and he let go. The motions of his hand became more urgent. He could not remain silent any longer, and dirty and utterly sinful sounds slipped out from between his lips. When he felt precum gush out of him, he lifted his hips and vigorously thrust up to meet his fist coming down. A louder, more desperate moan escaped him. He was almost there.

‘Very good, my little fox.’ That hoarse, sensual voice again. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. It was all so intense. Naruto squeezed his eyes and was about to whisper a name, yet he bit his lip and tried to come quietly with his last few scraps of control. He reached his peak with one last jerk of his hand, and his clothes were splashed with his semen. In the aftermath, lulled by post-orgasmic happiness, Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kakashi had found himself in a variety of situations throughout his life, and he thought he had dealt with everything he would ever come across, but he never thought he would be faced with THIS.

He rested blissfully until he heard someone calling his name and awoke calmly, emerging slowly and silently from the depths of his slumber.

He certainly did not imagine that he would find himself with his back to a former pupil while the boy masturbated a few steps away from him. 

For a second, there was panic blooming throughout him. Kakashi even thought about going back to sleep, which proved impossible when Naruto's cries of pleasure became more desperate and needy. 

Kakashi felt very hot, even though it was a cool night, and he felt a swelling in his pants, blood running all southwards. ‘No, no, no... please not now.’

"Ohhh" exclaimed the boy behind him, shaking, and Kakashi knew he had never heard a sweeter and dirtier sound. The animalistic part of him wanted to get up and join that panting ball of sunshine, but was held in place by his iron will. 

Meanwhile, a picture began to form in his mind. He could imagine those beautiful lips as they opened wide and formed the obscene sound, mouth open in a circular shape. He could even see the sweat running down his chest and feel the boy trembling as he stared down at his closed eyes, arching his back and panting irregularly.

"Yes... mmmhh" murmured the boy.

Kakashi's erection began to hurt in his pants, demanding any kind of touch. ‘Damn kid, what are you doing to me!’ That was an intimate and private moment, he needed to stay ‘asleep’ or poor Naruto would die from the embarrassment. He focused on his breathing and acting. He hoped Naruto would be distracted enough to not catch the hitch in his breathing. He tried to block out the keening sounds, but his ears picked up the almost nonexistent sound of clothes rustling and a sort of wet rubbing, probably the boy's precum. 

"Oh yes," exclaimed the blond, and from the sounds he made, Kakashi could almost feel him come. He tried to pretend that he was asleep, although it was difficult since he was too hard and eager to sleep without finding some relief by touching himself. "Ka -"

What? - What was he going to say? Why did he stop? There were so many words that started with Ka, and it was hard to imagine which of them Naruto was referring to. In Kakashi's mind, a tempting possibility was beginning to arise, but the adult ninja dismissed it as a consequence of his own excitement. The blame for this mishap lay firmly with Tsunade and this mission. It had forced them to talk about their private lives and was putting strange ideas into his head.

It all started with him noticing how attractive Naruto was compared to his peers and ended with him being excited about something that should NOT excite him. Naruto was one of his cute little genin and had not yet reached adulthood. _“But it's almost time!”_ , suggested an evil little voice in Kakashi's head. 

No, he was still his former student and the son of his sensei. 

But, at the same time, he found his physical ‘excitement’ absolutely normal. Naruto was cute, attractive, and panting to the point of exhaustion, leaving little room for fantasy. It was so easy to imagine with those beautiful, wide-open lips. And what could Kakashi say? He was the one who encouraged Naruto to explore himself, he certainly didn't say it should be done in his presence, but the poor guy must have been very excited and believed that his former sensei was asleep. At this rate it would drive the older ninja crazy, no doubt. This mission would drive them to dark places, and they had not yet arrived at their destination.

When Kakashi recovered from those thoughts, he noticed that Naruto's breathing had softened and evened out. Good, he was asleep. Now what could he do? He wasn't going to make the same mistake that Naruto made. He needed somewhere close enough to protect his young charge but far enough away that he would wake him. What about the lake they had passed? It was just behind the rocks they were sheltering in, so close enough. He was certain it was far enough away, but even if it wasn’t, he didn’t care. He had to get rid of his ‘problem’, quickly.

So he got up, careful not to bump into something because of the bad visibility, and made his way to the lake where he remembered it was. He stripped himself of all his clothes, and left his pale, alabaster skin exposed to the moonlight, and freed his pulsating length from underneath all those layers. When he entered the water, he noticed that unexpectedly it wasn't so cold, although it gave him a slight relief. His erection, however, didn't seem to disappear.

Once again he tried to think of something unpleasant, like Gai in a bikini, but he still had Naruto's moans ringing in his ears, which made it impossible to calm down. 

His hand went down and squeezed his cock in a fist, slipping easily up and down below the water level. The relief it brought was as beautiful as it was shameful. At first he pumped slowly and carefully, with his eyes closed, sighing lightly. He increased the pressure and tempo when his cock reached maximum hardness, solid as a rock. A small groan escaped his lips.

As the pleasure increased, his thoughts took to paths he preferred to avoid. Not Naruto, not Naruto... Why Naruto? He wisely decided to turn his thoughts on women he had been with. All of his past experiences, most were nights of sex with some colleagues. He also thought of a Chunin, his only male experience, with whom he had spent a brief night when they were younger. He tried to remember the man's face, he certainly had brown hair, and small, dark eyes... So why did only large, languid blue eyes appear before Kakashi's sight?

The boiling heat in his belly neared its peak and he lost control. His fist began to move at an irregular rhythm, as his body shuddered through each shockwave of pleasure. He couldn't see his movements in the water and his eyes were clouded by pleasure. With one finger he massaged his cock head and let it dip lightly into the slit, teasing the sensitive tip.

"Hmm," he could barely hold back the sound that became a moan. 

Again he tried to remember the face of the Chunin he had once been with. Again the face was confused with that of another ninja and Kakashi sighed in frustration. He hated losing control of his thoughts and that was what was happening to him now. 

_They're just fantasies, you're not doing anything wrong_ , he thought between moans. 

So the brown hair of his fantasy became blond, accompanied by a pair of open, drooling lips and a lean, tanned body that would look great tight in his arms.

The ninja grunted and felt the pleasure intensify. He felt that not even too much time had passed, but he was already close. He wildly pushed his hips forward, massaging the head of his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the heat build-up in his balls. With a grunt, he rode the wave of his orgasm, coming into the water and finally feeling empty and free. But not relieved.

Kakashi came out of the pool and waited to dry out a little, then he put on his clothes and went back to Naruto. He slipped silently between the rocks and jumped to the ground with a near-silent click.  
He reached the clearing where he and Naruto were sleeping and checked that the younger one was still sleeping. His breathing was regular, but he felt the need to get closer and check, as if to make sure he was all right. 

The moonlight illuminated the sweet face of the blond boy, who rested blissfully with a relaxed expression on his face. Kakashi felt a tenderness inside his chest and, for a second, felt a strong desire to caress Naruto's hair, but he held back and sighed sadly.

What was he doing?

Jiraiya had trusted him because he knew that Kakashi would act for the good of both of them. Now he just felt guilty, a heavy, sinking sensation in his chest. It was just a fantasy, he kept repeating to himself. He would never touch his former protégé, at least when it wasn’t necessary. 

This mission had put ideas into his head that he hadn't even considered before. When they met, he hadn't felt much sympathy for the little blond boy. The clumsy and overly exuberant little boy took everything lightly, but over time Kakashi had got to know him and had grown fond of that hard head. Then Naruto had grown up and turned into a young man that his former sensei admired. 

Time had passed, but the way Naruto addressed him hadn't changed. "Kakashi-sensei" he would whisper, with bright eyes and a warm smile with those grinning teeth when they saw each other again after so long. Naruto invited him to eat ramen, he wanted to train with him, and in a way, Naruto was able to make him happy. The carefreeness of the little ninja has been good for Kakashi, he had needed it in his life and there was no doubt that he would never give it up again. Naruto deserved the best after all he'd been through, right?

"Naruto" whispered Kakashi tenderly. The boy moved and mumbled something, but he didn't wake up.

 _Forgive me in advance for the mistakes I'll make_ , he thought bitterly. Even though he hoped to do the best he could, to get out of that mission and go home with the same innocent Naruto, he knew it was impossible. He could only try to take care of the boy, and to lose as few pieces of himself and Naruto possible along the way, without forgetting the ultimate goal. The little boy who was sleeping here was going to lose his innocence, and Kakashi could only hope that Naruto wouldn’t lose himself in the process.


	4. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I apologize for the absence, I always responded to the comments, but it was really difficult to write this month. This chapter is longer than the others.  
> However, Kakashi and Naruto continue to make progress. We're very close.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has a little bit of public sex/dubious consent for a secondary character

The next morning Kakashi got worried when he didn't see Naruto next to him, so he jumped up ready to shout his name, but luckily the boy appeared behind the group of rocks and came down with a nimble jump.

He must have just taken a bath... His hair was wet and he was wearing a clean change of clothes - Kakashi thought he knew why. This morning his eyes looked even bluer and the change of pants fit him tighter, bandaging his hips and following the slender lines of his leg muscles. The fact that Naruto's hair was wet, a sign that he had been at the lake, awakened memories of the previous evening in Kakashi, who moved embarrassed in his position. But he knew there was nothing to fear, the blond man could not have known what his former sensei had done that night, and in any case, they were only fantasies.

However, the boy reached the older one head down, muttering a shy good morning, before singling with a seemingly carefree smile at the breakfast he was preparing. In fact, Kakashi had been so worried about his disappearance that he hadn't even noticed the delicacies lying by the fire. Naruto must have prepared them himself that morning while Kakashi was sound asleep. Well, the man slept soundly after spending a good part of the night on his feet of course.

They had a quick breakfast, Naruto chatted about a few things as if nothing had happened, then they made sure their water bottles were full and set off again. They headed for the village of Kohaku, on the road to Aki, where they would find one of the few Houses of Pleasure in the area, where Naruto could observe some of his future colleagues and learn how to seduce.

As they walked, Kakashi stopped to observe his student and noticed that his hair was still wet, droplets falling on his forehead and the back of his neck, and took a cloth from his bag to give him a quick dry. At first, Naruto seemed astonished and gave Kakashi a brief, agitated look, then he began to enjoy the treatment and leaned towards the touch of his former sensei with his eyes closed. It was... intimate. The silver-haired ninja hadn't thought of it before starting it, but it was perhaps the most intimate touch he had ever shared with the boy - with anyone for a few months. Then Naruto let slip a long guttural groan and his face took on an expression of pure pleasure that Kakashi found terribly erotic. He swallowed.

_ Fuck. So innocent, yet... _

"I think you can go on alone now," he observed, stopping abruptly, with a smile of apology on his face. That's better.

Naruto recomposed himself as if he had been awakened from a beautiful dream, and Kakashi could see in his damned - blessed - expressive eyes that he was very disappointed.

"The face you made while I was drying you was dictated by the pleasure of the massage, that ... uh ... can be considered sensual," the adult ninja suddenly said while he was walking again. The blond boy, left behind in shock because of those words, ran after him. "Only you should keep your eyes slightly open and even when you bite your lip, it's a good thing to do if you're trying to seduce a man, some of us like that."

"Do you like it?" Naruto instinctively asked, so spontaneously that he left Kakashi speechless.

The two looked silently into each other's eyes, the silver-haired ninja with a smug look.  _ He's getting less and less shy _ , he reasoned. "In my opinion ... it's sexy," the jounin admitted with a winking smile, enjoying the redness that colored Naruto's cheeks and made his eyes even bluer.

"Thank-you... I think" the boy stammered agitated, but also excited. His sensei thought he could do something sexy. The thought warmed his belly and made him think of the dream the night before. He'd never dreamt of anyone like that before, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Who knows what it would have been like to rely on Kakashi's expert hands because that was going to happen soon. It was useless to deny that the thought had haunted Naruto from the first night when he became aware of the barriers that he and Kakashi would have to overcome together, and if he had initially been afraid of it, he was now more and more curious. Curiosity, curiosity ...

They kept walking and, when it was late morning, they began to see the first villages in the area. It was not far from the coast, nor from Aki, while their next target was closer than ever. With one finger Kakashi pointed to a small but crowded village on a hill, the highest elevation in the plain they had crossed, and Naruto realized it was Kohaku. The village in question stood on several floors, the higher a building was, the more immense it appeared compared to the lower ones, which were in fact less conspicuous and seemed destined for the common people. The taller building was further away from the others, a black building, surrounded by crimson canopies and decorated with equally red inscriptions.

As he and Kakashi- sensei went up, the more Naruto began to realize that this was a House of Pleasure. He had never seen one before in the various missions he performed, or perhaps he had passed by it without even knowing what it was. But now that he knew, he couldn't look at anything else, even though the village they were entering was full of life, shops and restaurants from which came a good smell of spices. It was as if nothing else was there, as if the great building weighed like a dark shadow over Naruto's head.

_ It's not Aki yet _ , he said himself,  _ it's not where I'll be working _ . Yet it was here that his practical training would begin because it was clear that once he saw a stripper in action, he would have to imitate him and demonstrate what he had learned. He could work on it.

"Don't you feel a bit peckish too, Naruto-Kun?" Kakashi asked, stopping the boy with one arm on his shoulder. "We never stopped this morning, so I think it's time to make a stop."

Those words were like gold to Naruto; in fact, his stomach had started to complain and Kakashi-sensei knew him well enough to know it. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to take a moment away from the impending presence of the House of Pleasure. So they entered the first free restaurant they found and sat down, ordering a bowl of ramen and a portion of chicken. Of course, the ramen would go to Naruto. Maybe it wouldn't be as good as Teuchi's in Konoha, but he already missed it and needed to eat a big, substantial portion to get back on his feet.

The waitress who served them was very pretty, with big blue eyes, and when she placed the chicken in front of Kakashi she lowered herself a little more, as if to show the contents of her neckline.

"Enjoy your meal," she wished, staring at the jounin with a winking smile that was kindly reciprocated by Kakashi. "I hope you enjoy it."

Naruto felt a burning sensation inside his chest and clenched his fist around the chopsticks; the way the girl leaned forward, the provocative smile, her eyes fixed on Kakashi... He found her simply hateful. She was irritating, and the fact that the man could pay attention to that neckline made Naruto strangely nervous. In those last two days he was experiencing such new emotions he couldn't keep up with, and on some, he preferred not to ask questions.

"Yes, thank you very much, we'd like to eat now," he blurted out, giving the girl a look that vented all his discontent, before he digs in on the ramen. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was leaving with her head down and felt a little guilty, while Kakashi was studying his former student with fake nonchalance.  _ Why am I suddenly becoming 13-year-old Sakura? _ , Naruto asked himself.

"Do you like Kohaku?" the jounin suddenly asked, a finger ticking rhythmically on the table.

Naruto's eyes stayed fixed on the ramen, which wasn't even that good. "It's not like Konoha, but it's okay. It looks more crowded."

"It's also smaller, so it's more densely populated... but we must admit that the main reason for this overcrowding is another, the Pleasure Houses attract many tourists and travelers." There was a moment of silence and when Naruto continued staring at the plate without eating, Kakashi sighed and decided to discuss it. "I can't tell if you don't like ramen or if you're upset... I think you're upset, aren't you?"

Naruto puffed loudly, carrying a hand in his hair. "Kakashi-sensei, you have to promise me that if I'm a wreck, you'll tell me clearly, and you have to promise me that you'll do everything you can to make me look decent," he exclaimed, the whining tone of voice rising a few octaves.

"Naruto-Kun, this is no time to worry. We'll start practicing tonight," explained the sensei calmly, "one step at a time, together".

Somehow Kakashi's tone of voice reassured Naruto and calmed him, as it had done two days ago when he heard about the mission. The boy chose to believe in him and went back to eating as if he were at Teuchi's, this time calmer, chatting from time to time and casting a few weird looks at the waitress who was back to hit on Kakashi. So finally they got up, paid the bill and went looking for a place to stay.

The House of Pleasure was a cramped place, full of corridors, which through a few stairs joined into one large central atrium. From this large hall, other staircases departed, which ascending northward stretched into two labyrinthine corridors full of doors, each located on a different level. Inside, as well as outside, it was colored black and crimson.

A beautiful woman led Kakashi and Naruto through until they both found themselves inside the great hall with a bunch of other men. From what Kakashi had said, this House of Pleasure was reserved for male customers who had a taste for young boys, like Aki's.

And there were so many men here tonight. 

Naruto looked around strangely and noticed that there were men of various ages, from twenty to old, some in groups, others alone. Most of them were already sitting at tables or in some armchairs, many were well dressed, almost ostentatious as if they wanted to show off their money. The more modest ones stood at the edge of the room and that's where Naruto and his former sensei went to sit, trying to pass unnoticed.

The atrium was lit by some candles and there was a strong smell of incense and something aphrodisiac, it was intense and exciting, confusing the senses. The room was occupied by a stage, which was divided into three blocks of walkways, all very short and with poles at the ends.

"Gentlemen, pay attention to me," called a woman as she climbed on the stage. Naruto thought he had already seen her, she had welcomed them when they entered. "In ten minutes we'll start, and we'll be happy to start big with your favorite. Our best boy, Abu."

A murmur of approval and excitement rose from the audience, Naruto could feel it in his veins. Whoever this boy was, he was famous, he was considered the best, and the men were thrilled to see him. Well, now he knew who he had to copy. No, not copy ... just get inspired by. Kakashi used that word before he entered the House of Pleasure. "I think you have to be yourself, it's not like copying a technique, being sensual is instinctive, it's like having sex," he said. Naruto had listened to the speech as if he had been enraptured by the confidence with which those words were spoken. "However, you can get inspiration, it might help you.

The boy's eyes moved cautiously towards the figure sitting to his right. The jounin was in plainclothes, wearing light, tight trousers. The only thing that remained unchanged was that mask and its musky smell, but otherwise, he looked even better without his ninja uniform. He wore a white shirt that left his narrow forearms uncovered and bandaged his torso, which highlighted his lean and muscular physique. Looking at him, Naruto understood. He hadn't suddenly become attractive, he had always had his own charm, even with his face hidden. It was in his deep voice, intense gaze, and big hands. It was Kakashi, only Naruto didn't realize it until now. He wonders if his sensei would like this Abu too ...

"Naruto, why are you staring at me?"

The kid almost fell off the chair.  _ How clumsy I am _ , he thought, ashamed to be caught red-handed while Kakashi briefly laughed about the funny, embarrassed face of his former pupil.

Naruto didn't like the situation, as always his teacher wasn't doing anything, he wasn't teaching him what he needed to know. It was frustrating. It was as if he was hesitating as if he didn't feel the need to start right away. They left two days ago and they had walked, walked, walked ... Naruto knew only a few details about the possible identity of the criminal and, for the rest of the time, he had only been embarrassed by personal and invasive questions. He knew nothing about sex, about seduction, it was true, but wasn't that a reason to start earlier?

He was angry at the thought of a man capturing harmless boys, a maniac is what he was. And who knows what those unfortunate boys who ended up in his clutches suffered, what experiments he tested on them, but above all what the rest of their imprisonment consisted of. Maybe they were tortured and raped, maybe they weren't even all together to help and lift each other. Naruto imagined that they were in a dark place, away from their friends, hungry and cold.

"We'll find those boys, I promise you we will," Kakashi murmured in a firm tone, which took Naruto by surprise who didn't expect to hear him talk like that. But how -

How did he guess Naruto's thoughts? Was he angry too because he was thinking about the kidnapped kids, or did he just know his former pupil too well? The boy had never stopped to think about it, but Kakashi actually knew them all, not just him, but Sakura and Sasuke as well. He was always acting like he was distant but it must have been fiction because on several occasions he had shown that he knew how they felt, very often he sensed when Naruto was hungry or upset, and now he understood his thoughts.

But it wasn't just that. Naruto knew that he and Kakashi-sensei were on the same wavelength, shared determination when they were on a mission and a sense of justice. They never reflected on the reason, they knew what was right and acted on it, even though Naruto had a clear goal, which was to become Hokage, while he didn't know why Kakashi was so dedicated, what he wanted for his future. In the end, he wasn't too old to try to become even more important, he was about thirty years old and one of the strongest ninjas Naruto had ever known. Yet he didn't covet power like other men, at times he looked so distant from everything else and sometimes 13-year-old Naruto even thought the silvered-hair ninja was simply too high above everything else. He had admired him from the start and during the chunin exams he had explicitly said that he wanted to be trained only by Kakashi, but the jounin had preferred to take care of Sasuke and the blond boy was disappointed. But, as the years went by, they had become teammates, had faced many missions together and had approached each other both confidentially and emotionally. Kakashi was still a figure that Naruto admired with all of himself, he was his sensei that no one could replace inside his heart, but he was no longer so distant.

Yet there were still so many things Naruto didn't know about the man …

"Kakashi-sensei, while we wait, can you explain to me how to get a man to give you information through sex?"

"Is there a particular man you wish to question?" the jounin asked, looking around as if he were looking for something. Yet Naruto had seen them... the muscles in his arms stiffening.  _ Don't fool me, I also know you _ , he thought triumphantly.

"Yes, Kakashi" exclaimed the boy without thinking, forgetting to call him 'sensei'. "It's you I want to question." The right edge of his lips was raised cunningly, forming a smile that Kakashi would later find damn provocative.

The two of them analyzed each other and Naruto was hit by the measured intensity Kakashi could transmit with a single eye. Strange electricity was rising between them as if the space between them took on a new substance. Suddenly Naruto saw that dangerous line to cross and found the thought of breaking that limit strangely exciting, to see what was behind it. At the same time, however, he felt a little intimidated because a part of him suggested that when he crossed that line, he could never go back. He was also intimidated by the figure of Kakashi, who he had known for many years but was an expert in something that Naruto didn’t know at all, and by crossing the line with him Naruto would have tasted a little of that experience. His heart began to beat a little faster in the realization.

"If you feel like it so much, then let's practice... First of all, you have to push yourself slowly towards the questioned one and smile mysteriously, be flirtatious and try to touch him as much as possible, it's important." Kakashi's voice was confident and encouraging, a little lower than usual, but strangely less calm. He wasn't giving him a definite order, but his tone exuded urgency.

So Naruto did as he was told, dragged by an invisible force he approached Kakashi cautiously, except to freeze when he realized he had invaded his personal space. Now his heart was beating so fast that it was in danger of bursting out of his chest. The jounin's hand firmly captured his side and Naruto jerked slightly.

"Closer, as when we were in the clearing, don't be afraid to dare," the silver-haired ninja gently suggested. And once again the boy obeyed, trying to be bold, and pushed forward until their noses touched. Kakashi's breath crashed into his lips, making him shiver. "You can put your hand on the person's knee" was the next piece of advice whispered.

Kakashi's ankle was crossed on his right leg, so the knee closest to Naruto was his left. Shyly and without needing to look, the boy let one hand slide forward until he touched it, and it seemed as if Kakashi was shaking a little under his touch. Naruto felt a rush of adrenaline as if a part of him was craving control, and then he realized that he could start asking questions. Unconsciously his eyelashes flickered and his tone of voice became low.

"Do you have much experience with sex, sensei?"

Kakashi squinted his eyes for a moment and was amazed at Naruto's approach. He would play along, even though he couldn't understand his former student's sudden curiosity.

"I can't consider myself an expert, but I've had sex with some people," he confessed.

"How many?"

"A lot." Kakashi's gaze had become more intense, and now Naruto could feel that strange electricity intensifying. Man, this situation, this closeness... it was all so hot.

"Do I know any of them?"

"You sure do."

Naruto went further along with his torso and bit his lip, shy but also curious about what it felt like to be so...close to someone. Especially if someone was a grown man as strong as his sensei.

"Who?"

_ Little bastard _ , that was Kakashi's first thought. Naruto was all sweet and cute, so close to him, with pleading eyes, while torturing his lower lip because he knew the jounin liked it.

Before Kakashi could stop him, he felt that small hand pass his knee, stopping halfway up his thigh, and held his breath abruptly. Suddenly he wondered if Naruto knew what he was doing. He couldn't do it on purpose, he was an innocent little fox ... ‘ _ He's _ s _ eventeen years old’ _ , it always whispered that damn little voice in the jounin's head.

"Well, I had sex with Tsunami when we were given that mission in Land of Waves, Anko, Shizune, Ayame... Naruto-kun, what the hell are you making me say? I'm a gentleman, I don't gossip about such things."

Kakashi thought that he had to take that hand off his thigh, he had to... He had to get back into focus, while that hand just shifted the focus of his attention.

In the meantime, a strange spark had lit up in Naruto's eyes when he had mentioned those women's names as if he had something to say, but incredibly the blond boy held back and kept asking questions.

"Any men?" The grip tightened on his thigh and the silver-haired ninja felt a contraction in his pants. And then he could see it in Naruto's excited eyes, what he was doing was something new and he liked it, literally enjoying every second.

"One" admitted the older one in a hoarse voice.

A new light shone in Naruto's beautiful blue wells. "What was it like with a man? I mean... better than a woman?"

"Well it's not better or worse, it's just different."

Kakashi analyzed himself, realized he was having trouble speaking and that his breathing was definitely irregular. That hand... No, stop. He had to take it off.

He pushed it away, but this time he leaned towards Naruto and grabbed his chin with force, making it jerk in confusion. Now they were inverted; Naruto was squashed at the armchair and Kakashi was towering over him. He wanted to give the boy what can be called ... a demonstration.

"What about you? Do you know what you like?" he asked him in a deep, hoarse voice, caressing his chin and breathing lightly on his face. Naruto swallowed heavily and otherwise did not move a muscle, while Kakashi could read in his expressive eyes that he was completely overwhelmed by various emotions. There were so many, overlapping that it seemed impossible to grasp one, in those beautiful dilated pupils that kept running from the sensei's masked mouth to the bare eye.

"I-I..." stammered the smallest one confusedly, the flickering lip.

"You like girls and ... boys, don't you?" Kakashi asked, and while holding his chin with one hand, used two fingers of the other hand to stroke his entire neck. He made them slide slowly from his collarbone to the base of his shoulder, and in the process, he felt Naruto's heart beating furiously. Kakashi's heartbeat was also accelerated because while he could pretend nothing had happened, the memory of Naruto's touch was still burning on his thigh. "Do you like being touched like this?" He could feel the electricity on the tender skin he was stroking, electricity under his fingers, electricity everywhere indeed. The older one leaned forward slightly and the outer side of his mask touched Naruto's half-open mouth. Then he lowered himself down and gave him a light kiss on the neck, deeply inhaling the smell of Naruto, basking in his soft skin. Another kiss on his collarbone, then he bit a little bit. Naruto shook and gasped, but did not move, on the contrary he pushed back his head, leaving Kakashi with a full vision of his beautiful immaculate neck.

"Kakashi-sensei" gasped the boy, which sounded almost like a plea. His eyes were bright and languid and in need of something even he himself could not yet understand. Naruto wanted something, but with his mind clouded by Kakashi's closeness and the strange tension between them, he couldn't say what it was.

Kakashi imprinted the moment in his memory and, above all, he marked what he saw of Naruto; those wide-open lips, the big, languid eyes, the heated face and the sweet scent. How could he have failed to notice what was right before his eyes the whole time? What had he been looking at until then? Did he really need this mission for him to notice how attractive that boy was?

With a sigh, he strengthened himself and reluctantly moved away from Naruto. Then he cleared his voice and positioned his legs so as to hide his stiff cock from Naruto's eyes. "Lesson ended," he said with a fake relaxed smile, assuming a composed and above all distant position, trying to come to his senses. Not that it was easy to pretend that nothing had happened, but Kakashi was a ninja trained to stay focused and, over time, had made his control a strength. Naruto's face, meanwhile, expressed how dazed he was as if someone had turned him upside down and then put him back in place. His eyes kept wandering from one point to another in the room, confused and dissatisfied.

The people present didn't give them a glance, obviously accustomed to far more forceful scenes, being regular customers at the House of Pleasure.

"Shut up" slammed a man in front of them, addressing his two friends who were chatting among themselves. Some candles were blown out, the penetrating smell of incense intensified and the atmosphere became even more heavy, cramped. 

It was only then that Naruto noticed a boy of his age who had gone on stage, popping up behind the tent behind the stage. He advanced with a feline pace, letting his hips sway but not too much, while the eyes of all the men present were fixed on his presence. The boy looked like a magnet, or rather honey for all the ravenous bees sitting in the room. A piece of exotic music, shaped by flutes and a small drum, began to grow from nowhere, and the boy moved forward decisively, beginning to dance to the rhythm. He approached the pole, leaned against it and contorted himself as if waking from a long sleep, his every movement exuded strange energy, a sensual power. He touched himself with confidence and passion, his hands slid from his chest to his thighs, passing through them and lingering over the crotch of his trousers. Without ever being vulgar, the dancer was just young, sexy and good-looking. Naruto felt admiration and intimidated at the same time, experiencing an annoying sense of inferiority right away.

In the meantime, the young man, always to the rhythm of music, had begun to undress slowly, letting a lascivious look flow over everyone present. He smiled provocatively, as if he enjoyed every moment of what he was doing, and was reciprocated by the attentions of the men who stretched their necks to admire every movement. Naruto looked at these men and found them slimy, as they analyzed the boy as if he were the pawn to be won at an auction, and there was a perverse desire in their glances. Konoha's boy saw one of them touching himself under the table and began to feel nauseous, the food he had eaten at dinner threatening to rise again. Would that have happened to him too? Would strangers touch themselves, creating perverse fantasies about every form of his body while he undressed?

To avoid really throwing up, he went back to look at the boy and watched with what confidence he stripped himself, how he mastered every movement, how he dropped one piece of clothing and began to take off another one with studied slowness, with the aim of ensnaring those present. He had small, thin, slender legs, only a slight hint of muscle emerged from his belly. In the end, continuing to swing his hips, he let the pants slip off his thighs and remained in his underwear. He removed it from his ankles with a graceful kick, went around the pole and, when his back was to the audience, rubbed his bum against it.

Part of Naruto wanted to turn around and see what Kakashi looked like, but suddenly he was afraid of what he might find. He thought he had seen too much already, he felt dirty just sitting there, and yet that wasn't all.

After dancing briefly around the pole, the young man walked down the front row and a man slipped money into his underwear. The boy looked at them, smiled cunningly and did something Naruto hadn't expected; he sat astride on the legs of that old man - who must have been at least sixty - and began to rub himself on him with an excited, probably fake, expression.

Shortly afterward Naruto felt his stomach turn. The old man's wrinkled lips had clenched overwhelmingly on the younger man's, without waiting, without asking. A stranger taking what he wanted and, of course, a boy who could do nothing but reciprocate, even though Naruto felt in his veins that he did not like kissing that person. However, he did his job and kept on rubbing himself, while the old man was sliding those hands shamelessly over the whole body of the dancer until he stopped on his ass that he squeezed with force. The boy's expression did not betray a single nuance, but once again Naruto felt within himself that he was not happy about it, just used to it. He was accustomed to unknown old men doing what they wanted with his body, who would perhaps pay a higher price to own every crumb left of him.

Naruto barely held back a breath of vomit. Indistinctly he felt he was being watched, but he never turned to Kakashi, because he couldn't take his eyes off the uncomfortable scene. The old man held the boy firmly against his lap, contributing to the thrust until he started shaking. Then Naruto felt too bad and got up quickly, sneaking away, running where he had spotted the bathroom.

He heard someone behind him, someone calling his name, but he ignored it. He went into the bathroom, bent over and threw everything inside his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Only this chapter has the public sex warning because, as we will soon discover, House of Pleasures have different rules and not all of them allow customers to do certain things. Like public sex.  
> So Naruto may have to do unpleasant things but not public sex, so don't be scared, I'll warn you little by little. Always read the notes.
> 
> In my interpretation, Kakashi and Naruto are alone and in a situation that distances them from everyday reality, namely Konoha. They may develop feelings, just as they may decide to return to their "normality" or "reality" in Konoha and forget what they are feeling on fhe mission. It will not be easy, but they will have to go some way.  
> And I am following their steps.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for the wait, however your comments were much appreciated, more than I could express. You are very encouraging.


	5. Bluebird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and the comments, I'm late with the update but I'm moving and I'm starting the university, I just have to get used to it. In the meantime I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest one so far, maybe even longer than the last one.  
> I wanna thank TotallyCaptivated for correcting it :)  
> Enjoy reading it!

Kakashi slowed the pace, two snickering girls passed by him, while an innkeeper in front of them tried to attract the last customers inside. In front of the inn she was posting the new prices, ramen at an exorbitant price... Hell, it must have been really good to cost so much, and even the smell that came from inside the place seemed inviting. The old woman smiled at Kakashi and returned into the place, leaving the door and window wide open in a very welcoming way. Maybe Naruto wanted to fill his stomach after the mess he made in the bathroom, Kakashi thought. 

Only then did he realize that he could no longer hear the blond boy's footsteps behind him, so he turned around and looked for him. He kept disappearing ... He saw him shortly afterward, standing in front of a stall, looking at something on display. His expression was absorbed and concentrated, his face still pale because of what he had vomited. Kakashi felt an unexpected twinge in his chest and, for a second, he wanted to fill all that distance and embrace Naruto from behind. No, he couldn’t afford to feel pity. Soon he would do his job, putting his finger in the wound.

How soon was his eighteenth birthday? A month? Man, they couldn't wait or another boy would disappear without a trace. A month before or a month after did not affect a person's maturity, and Kakashi knew that Naruto was already taking the mission to heart. He knew him too well.

With a deep sigh he surrendered and walked towards him, keeping his hands firmly in his pockets and the usual detached attitude. When he was close enough he peeked over the boy's shoulder. The man in charge of the stall was selling necklaces and bracelets, and Naruto was staring at one of them in particular. A black bracelet, a simple lace, with the pendant of a bluebird worked in glass.

"Do you know what Sakura told me about bluebirds?" he suddenly asked, taking the biggest one by surprise. Apparently he was immediately aware of its presence, the way Kakashi could not have imagined it. However, he made a questioning sound and waited patiently for an answer from the smallest. "Dreaming of them indicates that a difficult, or sad, period is approaching".

Damn...

"Does Sakura believe these things?"

Naruto turned in amazement, looking at his former sensei with two huge eyes. "Don't you? Look, sometimes the interpretations of dreams are right," he said.

The jounin sighed and kicked a stone, starting to stare at his own feet. He couldn't ignore that he felt a little anguish in that conversation, but he needed to calm Naruto, to make him understand that if they wanted to, they could pass that stone. He didn't want Naruto to feel alone against the world in this situation, he needed to let him know that his sensei was there to support him, even when the boy would have to do unpleasant and unwanted things Kakashi was there for his own good.

"Dream bluebirds, Naruto-kun?" he asked quietly, with the voice that had been reduced almost to a whisper.

"I don't dream about them, but I keep seeing them often since the morning of our departure. I may seem crazy to you, but-"

"I don't understand why everything in life has to symbolize the negative" the silver-haired ninja suddenly snapped, stopped moving his feet and looked the blond straight in the eyes. Naruto was a little surprised by that shot, and Kakashi smiled at him. "Especially a harmless little blue bird, don't you think they are really very beautiful?"

"Of course they are beautiful, they have a charm all their own" the salesman stepped in, grabbing the bracelet and showing it to the other two.

"You say it can be a positive wish?"Naruto asked Kakashi ignoring the seller. His budget was limited lately and he had to keep the money he had left for more important things than trinkets, such as food. Although the bracelet was very nice.

"In my opinion it can turn into something positive, it all depends on you." Kakashi's observation made Naruto reflect, then suddenly became taciturn and turned to look at the House of Pleasure that stood behind them. "Here, look," said the copy ninja and extended some money to the old seller and before Naruto could realize it, Kakashi was tying a bracelet to his wrist. His touch was delicate and, after fastening the bracelet, he briefly stroked Naruto's wrist with his thumb.

Naruto swallowed and stared intensely at the bracelet, feeling strange. Kakashi-sensei had just given him a gift?

"But it's ... it's wonderful, you didn't have to do it-" His murmur died out in front of the laugh of his former sensei.

"It's your birthday in about a month, right? I'll make it an early present."

Naruto smiled instinctively and touched the bracelet, the bluebird pendant shone under the lantern lights, like a silent promise that only Naruto could read. Now his chest was invaded by a warm, pleasant feeling.

"Thank you, really" he whispered softly, without being able to look at that familiar and warm presence that was just a step away from him.

"Don't you find that it matches with his big blue eyes?" asked the elderly gentleman, as if he had not already sold his product and still needed to sponsor it. 

Naruto swallowed and hurried to check the reaction of the older ninja, who was actually watching him for a while. He was breathless when he was captured by the intensity of the gray gaze. 

_ Yes _ , Kakashi thought,  _ he was just matching those beautiful expressive eyes _ . Gods... Naruto's eyes he had known them for years, so why couldn't he see them as he had always seen them? That torture had started in Lady Tsunade's office and would only end when they returned home, where Kakashi could return to his books and some kind of sanity. Without being obsessed with eyes, bitten lips, the moans he had heard a night before... Because Naruto was much younger than he was, he was a former student and a forbidden zone, and Kakashi's task would be limited to training him. He was not a colleague of his to have an adventure with and then forget about it, Naruto was different. 

Suddenly the older man started walking again and asked, "Is your stomach better?"

"More or less" mumbled Naruto, accelerating his pace to keep up with him. The blue pendant swayed serenely on his tanned wrist.

"Do you want to eat something?

"It may seem strange to you, but I'm not hungry anymore," admitted the boy. "YOU have eaten little at dinner, if you want we can stop at the restaurant where we had lunch."

"The one with the pretty waitress?" Kakashi asked, sketching a mischievous little smile that reduced Naruto's eyes into slits. 

He didn't want to believe it, he was really joking about that. Which reminded him of the strange conversation they had had in the House of Pleasure. He had tried to be sensual with Kakashi, it had come so spontaneously to him and hadn't been embarrassing, oddly enough. In fact, he didn't even know if he had succeeded well, his former sensei had confided but hadn't said too much, had he?

Suddenly Naruto felt very insecure. He didn't feel sensual, he just felt clumsy and didn't understand why the adult ninja had started answering questions as if Naruto was actually good. More than a sensual fox, he felt like a ridiculous seal crawling here and there. Really depressing.

But, in fact, Kakashi had said some things. He had said that he had been with a man - the thought made Naruto feel strange - and he had mentioned the names of many women

…

"Have you really been with Anko? She seems to be able to bite off ahead," he snapped at the memory of the name that had shocked him the most among the others. 

Kakashi gave him a brief glance but gave no hint of emotion, on the contrary he continued to walk as if nothing had happened. He simply murmured, "The interrogation is over, Naruto-kun."

But Naruto wasn’t good at giving up, ever. "And when did you have time to be with Shizune if she is always at work?" he asked with the tone of voice that was getting louder and louder, almost hysterical. Shizune... The diligent and timid Shizune. With HIS sensei. And that wasn't all. "I can't believe you were also with Ayame, what will Teuchi say?"

"Why, are you going to tell him?" Kakashi didn't laugh, but his tone was clearly playful, hiding a subtle veil of amusement. 

At which Naruto narrowed his eyes and sulked. He began to feel really frustrated. He imagined that Kakashi had some experience, but all those women who knew both of them, whom Naruto saw every day... They had been intimate with him, while Naruto stood there not knowing what was going on under his nose because he was too busy chasing Sasuke. Some of those women were also quite banal, he found himself thinking a little maliciously. So what had Kakashi found in Ayame? 

Trying to remove the bad thoughts that were emerging inside him, the blond man puffed, "You’re really incredible, we were on a mission and you made love to Tsunami, under HER roof, the roof under which HER SON was also sleeping". 

Until a few days before he had never thought about Kakashi in that way and now ... all that information, all those people Naruto imagined next to Kakashi. And among them there was a man. Who knows what it was like for them to be in his long and strong arms, leaning against his wide chest. In short, Kakashi was ... Kakashi, HIS fantastic sensei, and there was no denying that he was an attractive man. The blond man shook his head; too many thoughts were crowding into his head, too many and confused. 

"Actually we were in the garden," exclaimed the jounin, without a vein of embarrassment in his deep voice. Naruto risked tripping over a stone. "And that is not called making love, Naruto dear. That is sex, pure instinct and pleasure." This time Naruto really stumbled and his former sensei tried to catch him before he fell, but the guy moved in time, as if frightened by his touch.

"In the garden... ew, what if someone woke up?"

Kakashi smiled cunningly and looked away. "In fact we took the risk, she was really very noisy, I had to keep her mouth shut or she would have screamed so loud and woke up the whole village."

Naruto's stomach did a somersault and felt his bowels tighten until it became hot. Why was he telling him those things? The image of Kakashi and Tsunami lying in the garden flashed in his mind, so clear that Naruto could see Kakashi's broad shoulders lifting and lowering in rhythm, Tsunami below him desperately trying not to scream. The thought made him blush and warmed a zone below, deep inside his body. No, he didn't have to think about those things, or he would have strange dreams again.

"In the garden...were you out of your mind, or perhaps drunk?"

Kakashi sighed. "No, we felt like it. You can't understand it yet maybe, but we both needed to do it. It's the kind of need you can't resist, the need that men read or believed they read in Abu's movements tonight. It was in the movements of his hips, in his mischievous and eager eyes. He had no brakes."

"He was not happy that the man touched too much," Naruto remarked, even though he knew that they risked going off-topic.

The silver-haired ninja stared at Naruto. Man, his sweet and innocent pupil, always so empathetic. During Abu's striptease, Kakashi had stood still watching, without being touched by the dirty thoughts that were crawling among the other men, even though he admitted that the boy was really good. He must have been one or two years older than Naruto, no more. However, it was on the latter that he had concentrated; more than once, without being noticed, he had observed the little blond man. Naruto's emotions had assailed his face, they could be read in his expressive eyes; admiration, envy, insecurity, amazement when the boy had climbed on the client, disgust when the old man had exaggerated with his touches. Perhaps Naruto was the only one in the room who had perceived the stripper's displeasure, evidently, he had also intensified it, projecting it on himself and on what he was going to do in the future.

Sure Aki had stricter rules about what customers could afford, but if someone paid enough Naruto would still have to do something intimate with strangers. Kakashi was well informed before he left, he knew that some Houses of Pleasure, the lesser-known ones, were trying to offer a more extensive service at a lower price. Those like Aki, on the other hand, were famous, expensive and if you didn't pay a certain amount of money you couldn't do anything but look. 

Abu had found himself working there and had done his job, because he used to what could happen. Instead, Naruto was not, he didn’t know how to behave, he was absolutely not ready.

At that time Kakashi had understood everything; the moment of chatting was over, he had to prepare Naruto, and he had no scruples. The next day they would leave for Aki and there was no time to lose.

"Let's go back to the room, Naruto-kun."

All along the way Kakashi thought about what to do. In fact he had been thinking about it since their departure, but now it was different, because the time had come to act and he couldn’t afford to be tender with Naruto. 

They had found accommodations not far from the inn where they had had lunch and booked a room with two small beds, the last available. 

The woman who ran the place took care to welcome them with a smile and asked nicely how the rest of their evening had gone. Kakashi was delighted when she didn’t ask for any further details. At least the blond man who was with him had at least regained some color, so they were believable when they said that yes, everything had gone well. After speaking briefly with her husband as well, they went up to the room and Kakashi let Naruto cool off in the bathroom. When the boy came out, five minutes later, the older was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room and was staring at him.

Naruto moved uncomfortably on his feet and began to massage his own wrists, nervous because of the intense look that his former sensei was giving him.

He was ready to ask what was going on, when the jounin spoke first. "I have inquired about Aki, the managers of the House of Pleasure do not allow customers to kiss or touch strippers in public. For the rest there are two options. If they want to stay in private with one of the strippers there are private rooms and they will have to pay more than some money. If they want to have sex they will have to pay an exorbitant amount of money.” Kakashi observed his student as he was fidgeting around, but he didn’t let his renewed concern stop him. He had to finish this. He had to. "But as we have already clarified, I’ve agreed with the manager and you will have a very high price. Perhaps only our kidnapper will be able to afford such a sum. You will exchange the money personally, he will take you with him in one of the red rooms and then you’ll have to try to figure out if he is the one we’re looking for. The better you are at finding out quickly, the less likely you'll have to go all the way.”

"If someone pays more than a few pennies and takes me to the private rooms?" Naruto's question came hesitantly, as low as a whisper.

_ You know what you have to do _ , thought the silver-haired ninja.

"We have to be credible so if someone pays a decent amount of money he could get," another pause and deep breath, "fifteen or twenty minutes alone with you. But it's up to you to decide how far you go and if you tell them no they can't touch you."

Naruto's eyes opened wide and Kakashi saw the blue veil wobble. 

"How far should I go?"

He had to be severe, rip the band-aid off the pain. He couldn't afford gentleness, Naruto wouldn't find any from the others and giving it to him at this moment meant deceiving him. 

"If they take you into the private rooms ...uh...you'll have to dance for them, you know, rub a little bit. I know that it looks terrible now, but -" he tried to say when he saw the little one's face and he stopped. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but we're very close now, you told Tsunade that you would do what is necessary, there's no turning back from this point".

The boy bit his lip embarrassed and mumbled, "But I'm not capable of doing anything, Kakashi-sensei."

The way he said that. Kakashi struggled against a strange feeling of tenderness that invaded his chest to see him so embarrassed and in trouble. He tried to repel it and bury it deeply. It was not the time to be sentimental.

"In fact we are about to find out," he declared in an intense voice, so intense that this time he amazed the youngest. "I want you to dance for me," he added in no uncertain terms. He said it with a depth he didn't mean and it sounded pretty bad once it came out of his lips. 

Naruto swallowed and looked around. "Without music?”

"Pretend there is, pretend they are playing music like tonight's right now." Despite those words, however, the boy didn’t seem to want to move. "Naruto, I'm not going to judge you, I just want to help."

At this point he expected the boy to fight, complain or start mumbling, but none of this happened. On the contrary, the blond began to move surprisingly, the body trying to imitate what it had seen just before. However with poor results. Not because Naruto was clumsy as Kakashi had always believed, simply because he was ashamed with every part of his being and therefore his every movement was mechanical, rigid. Moreover, he was not moving rhythmically, he was going too fast.

"I'm too ashamed," he admitted shortly afterward with a broken and embarrassed tone of voice, which sounded almost mortified, as if he was apologizing for something he had committed. 

"Slow down, spread your legs a little more, move your pelvis in a more circular and natural way.”

Naruto really tried, Kakashi could see his efforts while diligently following all the suggestions; he slowed down and put distance between his legs, so he could move better. His body finally made the right movements, but it was still too rigid and forced, while keeping his eyes on the window. Away from Kakashi. 

"I'm ridiculous," he mumbled, almost stopping moving his hips and closing his eyes. He was ashamed to death, he also felt judged and was beginning to feel warm.

"You’re not ridiculous, so stop feeling sorry for yourself right now and look me in the eyes," ordered the jounin firmly. It was true what he said, his former student was not ridiculous, but he could see for himself a mile away that Naruto has never tried to dance like this. He was also missing a very important component, the sexual one. Finally the boy decided to look him in the eye and when he met his sensei's deep dark eyes, he shuddered visibly. 

Kakashi waited for him to get used to the new arrangements before he started giving orders again in a deep voice, "Put your back to me and keep moving your pelvis."

This time Naruto hesitated longer, but again he obeyed without protest. He was trusting him blindly. And Kakashi felt a little dirty when his eyes fell on his pupil's firm and small ass. Damn, he had noticed a lot of Naruto's _ things _ , but he had never dwelt on those two globes and now he had to keep that fanciful and dark part of his mind still. He didn't have to think that they would fit in his big hands. He didn't have to think about it. 

Kakashi didn't believe it would be like this when he started giving orders. But the smaller one obediently carried out his every command, began to familiarize himself with the movements and now his pelvis made a suggestive turn. The jounin tried hard not to think in what context he could use those hip movements in, even if it was tremendously obvious. Better to move on.

"That’s it, now you have to start undressing."

The smaller one stopped and turned towards him, arms folded, as if he wanted to appear threatening while scolding the larger one. Obviously there was nothing threatening about it.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I can't, it's impossible," exclaimed the boy insistently, the tone of voice higher than before.

The stubbornness that oozed from his tone made even Kakashi feel bad. For a second he yearned to go back in time and never leave, but it couldn't be done, so it wasn't a time for regrets. They had taken the responsibility to complete this mission. 

"Naruto, you can't be ashamed in front of me. What will you do in front of all those people? Shall we go back and ask Tsunade to choose someone else?" he asked insistently, looking at that stubborn blonde think then he gradually relaxed and turned his sulk into a defeated expression. The look on Naruto's face sweetened the jounin again. "Naruto, do you trust me?"

"Sure, it's obvious."

His answer had no hesitation, it was clear and sweet as water, flowing out of him and into Kakashi with such honesty. Once again the adult ninja softened, while Naruto began to shyly tinker with the zipper of his bright orange jacket and tried to look him straight in the face. 

"Slowly, more slowly, but without stopping the movement of your hips," Kakashi suggested, the tone of voice lowered again. He didn't want to spoil the dense atmosphere that had formed in the room, while the blond man showed off his mesh shirt and underneath his long, tanned, slightly muscular chest.

"Pretend that I am a girl or a boy that you like, pretend that you’re attracted to me and want to win me over.” 

For a second, after Kakashi said those words, Naruto's eyes flashed in a strange light, as if they were trying to tell him something. They scrutinized him a little, expressive and luminous, and then they returned to their normality.

Still slowly the boy slipped down the sweatshirt, letting it fall on the ground. His slender body remained exposed, protected only by his pants and transparent shirt. The tapered forearms remained half uncovered and the torso tightly bandaged by the net continued to move as it should, this time more natural, slower. The blue eyes stared at the larger, inquisitive, as if in search of approval. Kakashi felt a strange warmth inside his chest and tried to tell him that he was cute, even as encouragement, but later he thought it was not the case, that he could not give him such a compliment in that context because he risked being easily misunderstood. 

Yet those steady arms...

"Touch yourself," he suggested. He almost jumped when he heard the tone of his own voice, urgent and harsh, and this also sounded incredibly dirty. Yes, if Naruto had been hot for some time, now he was the one who was starting to sweat.

"What?" 

"Your arms are helpless, you can't move only your hips and legs, so you have to touch yourself," Kakashi patiently explained.

Naruto puffed and tapped the headgear that was slipping down from his forehead. 

"Even Jiraiya would have made less perverted demands."

"The student has surpassed the master then," joked the copy ninja, unable to hold back an amused smile. 

The joke seemed to reassure Naruto a little as well, reminding him that this was Kakashi and that they had known each other for years, that he trusted him. Then he took a deep breath and began to touch himself.

Kakashi turned his face upset. It seemed that Naruto was soaping himself in the shower while he was in a hurry, his movements were fast and bumpy, without any sensual intent.

He gave him new instructions, "Gods not like that, it must be slow, as if you ... taste your body, as if you like it like crazy." 

Naruto froze, confused and perhaps even a little embarrassed by that perspective.  _ He had to taste his body. _ He had already masturbated but had no idea how to do that, and with Kakashi ahead of him it was even more difficult. Perhaps if he hadn't been constantly fixated he would have succeeded... sooner or later. But since he had to perform a striptease in front of so many people it made no sense to try it in private.

Suddenly the adult ninja got up and with a few steps he stood behind Naruto, grabbed his wrists and carried one over his stomach and one over his chest. Naruto stiffened because of the contact and because Kakashi's body was a palm away behind his, he could almost feel the heat.

"So," whispered the jounin in his ear, the mouth indiscreetly approached the blonde head. He slid his palms over Naruto's hands, their fingers stuck together, and began to drag them along the smaller body, slowly. Naruto swallowed with anxiety, but let himself be guided. He sensed the warmth of Kakashi's hands above his body, while together they were tasting all forms of Naruto, and he felt a thousand thrills all over his body. It was ... beautiful. Kakashi knew what he was doing and finally Naruto began to understand what it meant to taste himself. He felt the muscles of his belly contract under their fingers, the flaps of skin that Kakashi touched were left behind like scorched earth, burning pleasantly and itching desperately for another touch. Naruto trembled under Kakashi's heavy breath as it caressed his neck, and his guts twitched under those big expert hands. Kakashi's body was  _ so  _ warm behind him, Naruto was burning with desire to feel what he was like. How it felt to be so close to an attractive man, and warm, and experienced, and adult like his sensei. He wanted it desperately and was too curious to resist. So he didn't wait any longer, he leaned on Kakashi and when his back muscles hit the jounin's solid chest an obscene sound came out of Naruto's lips.

The older one enjoyed every moment, feeling very selfish. Naruto's body was something forbidden and unexplored, so sweet compared to all those women that the ninja had had, it quivered with every touch and succeeded in awakening in him a primal desire for dominance. Even if he couldn't see them, he easily imagined those wide-open lips and blue eyes that became glassy because of the pleasant sensations. His beautiful and very sweet ... student. 

Naruto's groan stopped what Kakashi was doing. The jounin's eyes opened wide as he remembered the night he had heard a very similar dirty sound and where, suddenly his cock became semi-hard. Damn it. Not again.  _ Please, if there are gods listening to me _ , he thought ... His former student, his former student much younger than him, the son of his former sensei. 

The thoughts managed to give him a good motivation to put distance between them, so he walked away wisely and careful not to show what was moving in his pants, he returned to sit down, a raised leg that aimed to hide the damned bulge. 

In the following minutes he tried to look elsewhere, wherever Naruto was not. The boy clearly needed to pull himself together and Kakashi didn’t want to check what state he was in, or he would not answer for his actions. What if ... Naruto felt attracted to him too? What if he had the desire to explore the forbidden too? To cross, for once, that compound line that separated them from decency?

No, it was not possible. He abruptly removed the thought. He was much older, he was thirty years old, what could he offer Naruto compared to his peers? Compared to ... Sasuke? The selfish voice in Kakashi's head tried to answer the question, but the ninja removed that too. They had to proceed.

"Now pull out the mesh shirt slowly and keep moving your hips lazily, but never stop looking at me, you have to let yourself be desired.”

This time Naruto didn’t say anything and obeyed. He didn't blush anymore, but looked at Kakashi, as if he wanted to impress him. Slowly he grazed the edge of the shirt and, with exhausting calm, began to lift it, exposing every tanned inch of skin, leaving Kakashi with a dry throat. Damn ... he had already seen Naruto shirtless but this was a different situation. He had absolutely no idea it would be like this before he started, but in this room it was hot and Naruto was all small and cute, so obedient. His intense gaze fixed on Kakashi reminded him that it was for the jounin who he was undressing for. And he was doing surprisingly well. Not the best, but good for his first time.

The shirt followed the path of the sweatshirt on the ground, after which Naruto bit his lip nervously and started unbuttoning his pants. Oh God -

"No, not today," Kakashi exclaimed promptly, betraying a veil of panic in his voice. When Naruto glanced at him in dismay, the elder tried to return to composure, even though his heart was beating fast. They had to proceed. "Let's go on, um... let's see, after you have performed you will pass among the clients, if they pay for the private show you will follow them behind a curtain in a room with lights. Once in that room you can perform a lap dance or you can ... uh, let me show you what I mean ... come closer to me.” Once again Kakashi's tone risked betraying uncertainty. Uncertainty in his ability to control himself, a very strong doubt, but they had to continue for the mission.

The young man did as he was told and in a handful of steps he was in front of Kakashi, a little red on his cheeks and with his tanned chest completely exposed to the level of the jounin's eyes. It almost seemed as if his breathing had accelerated, like before when he touched himself, and Kakashi was ready to bet that his heart was still beating so fast.

"Now sit on me," he calmly ordered, finding some of his composure.

"Sit on you?"

"Sit astride me," added the older one, noting that Naruto was looking at his stomach with agitation. "Don't worry, remember that you won't go as far as Abu, if you feel uncomfortable you can leave and no one will tell you anything.”

"All right." 

Is it all right? Kakashi believed that Naruto would oppose like when he asked him to undress, but obviously not. The boy slipped on him, putting his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, and let himself go on his long legs. Evidently he was tense but less embarrassed than his sensei had foreseen.

Oh... Gosh, in fact this was different from the test they had done in the House of Pleasure. This closeness was even more intimate. Naruto was literally sitting on him and in a very compromising position.

"Now?" the boy shyly asked when he got used to the feeling of Kakashi's muscular thighs under his own, so close together as he had never been with anyone before. His sensei's breath invaded his personal space, the smell of musk clouded his senses and moved something in his stomach. It was such an enveloping sensation.

"Now you have to start rubbing against your client. There's no need to exaggerate, just a light rubbing, a little contact." 

Naruto hesitated only for a second, then he got brave and started moving back and forth with his pelvis, touching Kakashi's body but without pressing too hard. In the process the flap of his pants touched the bigger one and his legs became soft, pushing him to move more confusingly and irregularly. 

"So?" he found the courage to ask panting, reduced to a feverish whisper. 

Kakashi tried to concentrate on what he had to do and noticed that Naruto was a little clumsy in his movements, so he grabbed his hips and started to move them properly. He felt Naruto's sweet, fragrant breath above his neck. "Lean on my chest if it seems more convenient," he suggested.

Naruto did as he was told and his bare nipples began to rub against the fabric of Kakashi's thin shirt. A moan came out of Naruto's lips. Perhaps unintentionally or perhaps not, those beautiful little lips brushed against Kakashi's lobe, making him repress a shiver. What were they doing?

Part of him reminded himself that it was okay, that now Naruto was moving better and they could stop training. The other part, the cursed and dark one, didn't want the blond man to stop and pushed Kakashi to whisper, "It feels good, you're very good.” Hoarse. His voice was so hoarse.

Naruto seemed to get excited because of the compliments and applied more pressure on Kakashi, moving in a more needy and wild way. Once again he moaned, bent his head and leaned against the jounin's collarbone. Kakashi responded by gravely tightening his hair on the back of Naruto’s neck and pulling. A still healthy part in his head asked him what the hell he was doing, but Naruto's body was feverish against his own, while he was experiencing new and delicious sensations without shyness. And Kakashi was selfish enough to let him do it... simply because it was beautiful. Because Naruto's small body sounded perfect and in harmony against Kakashi's larger one. Because he was tired of depriving himself of feelings because he didn't feel worthy. Sex was all that he allowed himself to have, nothing more. 

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Naruto's semi-hard cock rubbed needy against Kakashi's muscular belly. It was no longer a light touch, now the boy was literally getting off on him, panting and gasping. And Kakashi's body was reacting in response. Damn it, he hadn't had sex in so long and with a little less self-control he would have taken the blonde delight on the floor, opening him up as hard as he could. Part of him wanted the thrill of being the first to enter that sweet blue-eyed wonder, the first to hear him scream, the first he will beg. But no, this was not one of Kakashi's nights and not just any blonde. This was Naruto and he had never been with anyone, he had nothing to do with Kakashi's sex life, even if the mission had brought them here. He was his former student, his former student much younger than him, the son of his former sensei. 

_ Damn. _ He had to stop before it was too late, he had to recover at least a shred of reason. 

"Naruto, please stop before everything gets out of control," he gripped into Naruto's hips and pulled him abruptly away. 

The boy seemed confused, his eyes were veiled, his lips wide open to get air, red because he had probably spent time biting his lower lip in order not to make too explicit sounds. Slowly he woke up from lust, realized what he had done and blushed to the root of his hair. Finally his eyes found Kakashi's swollen cock and he felt his guts contract in a hot spasm. He had made his sensei excited. It risked making him lose control. Just him. Naruto’s chest was filled with a strange sensation.

"If you’re alone with the suspect this is a good method of interrogation, maybe with him be less ... turbulent," murmured the jounin with a slight laugh, a vain attempt to lighten the heavy and tense situation. "If you don't mind, I have to go to the bathroom now," he concluded when he found Naruto's bright and curious eyes lingering on him.


End file.
